Diario
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Tomé entre mis manos una libreta con pasta de piel y bastante gastada. La hojee rápido y abrí en una página cualquiera… "Sabía que a pesar de nuestras diferencias tú nunca me habías juzgado." ...parecía que quien escribió esto dudó mucho en lo que estaba por plasmar pues había manchas de tinta corrida por todas. [ZoLu] [Yaoi] [4to reto]


_Éste es un escrito por y para fanáticos, ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenece y tampoco lucro con ellos._

Ahora sí, vengo a entregar el cuarto reto Pro'ZoLu del cual somos partícipes AkibaChanSP, KurokaxSama, IsisDoll, Kuro Hebihime, Roronoa D. Sue, y por supuesto yo.

Ésta vez fue Jenni (Kurokaxsama) quien decidió la dinámica, ella dijo que todos debían ser bajo la perspectiva de Sanji, sumándole las condiciones que cada quien recibiera, en éste caso yo las recibí por parte de IsisDoll.

1.- Primero ella me pidió que uno o ambos personajes principales tuvieran rasgos animales. (Orejas y cola)

2.- En segunda, solicitó que se conocieran desde niños, o que agregara alguna escena de la pareja siendo niños.

Creo que cumplí con las peticiones. ¡Ya me dirán! Disfruten su lectura.

—**I**—

—Esto es un desastre… —llevaba rato clasificando las pertenencias de mi padre y guardándolas en cajas. Esto no era divertido pero era necesario.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que mi padre falleciera, víctima de cáncer, esa enfermedad que te va quitando las ganas de vivir poco a poco. Pero él tomó una decisión y yo la respeté. Dos meses atrás me dijo que no seguiría tomando el tratamiento para su enfermedad, que estaba viejo y no valía la pena todo eso para los años que pudieran quedarle por vivir.

Para mí fue la cosa más difícil que pude pasar, ni siquiera mi dura infancia se comparaba con lo que sentía al pensar en perderle. Durante ese mes le miré desgastarse más rápido de lo normal, su enflaquecido cuerpo, gracias a la edad y a su malestar, cada día se volvía más y más débil. Su piel palidecía y yo sólo podía estar con él el tiempo que se me permitiera hasta que tuviera que partir.

Cada vez que veía su cuerpo tan delgado y débil, no podía más que recordar al imponente hombre de barba y bigote rubio que era respetado por cualquiera, ese chef fantástico del que tanto aprendí desde mi niñez, ese padre severo pero cariñoso a su manera, aún cuando sabía que en algún momento de mi vida él debía partir, no podía si quiera imaginarlo, me dolía sólo pensar en ello. Y ahora parecía tan cercano ese momento…

No podía juzgarlo ni obligarle a que luchara para quedarse conmigo, esa sería quizás la decisión más obvia de mi parte al ser mi padre de quien hablamos, pero también sería la más egoísta. Cuando él me avisó sobre su enfermedad me di de baja temporal en la escuela de gastronomía a la que asistía y regresé a vivir con él.

Tomé una habitación contigua a la suya para estar al pendiente. Esa casa era chica y mi padre apenas la había comprado un par de años atrás para estar más cerca de su restaurante al que le dedicaba su tiempo completo.

Ahora, después de un mes de que él se había ido. Me armé de valor y entré a su habitación, ahí comencé a clasificar su ropa y la guardé en diferentes cajas. Abrí las puertas de su armario y como siempre, el viejo tenía un desastre. Suspiré y comencé a ordenarlo para despejar. Debía desalojar la casa, no quería quedarme con ella así que la vendería.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuando terminé de guardar toda la ropa que había ahí, busqué en la parte de arriba donde había una pequeña división para saber si él guardaba algo ahí. Tomé entre mis manos una libreta con pasta de piel y bastante gastada.

La hojee rápido y abrí en una página cualquiera…

_Sabía que a pesar de nuestras diferencias tú nunca me habías juzgado. _

La caligrafía no era la de mi padre, no era mala pero tampoco excelente, parecía que quien escribió esto dudó mucho en lo que estaba por plasmar pues había manchas de tinta corrida por todas partes…

Caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y me senté en la orilla de la cama, ahí comencé a leer eso que parecía el diario de alguna persona, desconocía quien fuese el dueño pero trataría de averiguarlo, tener ese cuaderno entre mis manos despertó mi curiosidad y comencé a leer desde la primera página.

_Once de octubre, esa fecha quizás te diga algo, ya que a pesar de ser distraído sé que por alguna razón recuerdas a la perfección el día de mi cumpleaños. Para mí es importante, aunque quizás sea por razones distintas a las que se podría creer, verás, el día en que cumplí ocho años salí de la casa hogar donde me había criado tratando de tener un rato a solas, debido a que aún no tenía bastante edad no me permitían alejarme mucho pero el patio era amplio así que caminé hacia alguna de las sombras que daban los árboles. _

_Recuerdo que ese día llegó una pareja dispuesta a adoptar y como si se tratara de una tienda de mascotas iban a ver a todos para decidir quién les convencía para ser su nuevo 'hijo'. En lo personal nunca estuve interesado en que una familia me eligiera, sólo pedía porque el tiempo pasara rápido y yo pudiera salir de ahí teniendo la edad suficiente para valerme por mí mismo. Ese día comenzaron el papeleo para adoptar a uno de los chicos, pero por la noche uno más había llegado._

_Te miré ahí, indefenso, a pesar de tu suave sonrisa podía sentir la melancolía y el dolor que escondías, estabas inquieto. Te miré por un momento, las encargadas del orfanato trataban de hacerte sentir bienvenido. A pesar de aún tener lágrimas frescas sobre tu rostro, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sonreíste tan abiertamente que no entendí el gesto y en vez de regresarlo me alejé. _

_Esa noche Makino y Dadan decidieron que era buena idea que el niño de seis años compartiera cama conmigo, que era el mayor, con apenas ocho. Me puse nervioso, no me gustaba la idea de otras personas tan cerca de mí invadiendo mi espacio personal. Pero no podía hacer nada contra la voluntad de las personas que controlaban el lugar, bastante era ya con prohibirles que festejaran o dijesen algo el día de mi cumpleaños._

—_Hola, me llamo Luffy —mencionaste llegando a mi lado después de que te explicaron que esos días dormirías conmigo mientras te asignaban una cama junto a los chicos de tu edad. Yo te miré, odié esa sonrisa que para mí era falsa aunque se mirara tan sincera. ¿Cómo podías ser feliz cuando tu familia acababa de morir? ¿Es que no comprendías lo que estaba sucediendo? _

—_Zoro —respondí—. Yo voy de éste lado —advertí acomodando la cobija sobre mi cuerpo y dándote la espalda._

—_Mucho gusto, Zoro —de nuevo tu voz cantarina, llena de alegría, un sentimiento que me era imposible creer que fuese sincero de tu parte. _

_Sentí la vieja cama crujir cuando te acomodaste a mi lado. Esa noche dormiste tan pegado a mi espalda que podía sentirte temblar entre sueños. _

_A pesar de que han pasado más de veinte años desde aquella noche no hay detalle alguno que pueda olvidar de esa ocasión. Mi cumpleaños nunca significó algo especial para mí, no tenía razón alguna para festejarlo, pero ese día fue importante, fue quizás el día más importante que tenga grabado en mi memoria, ¿Sabes por qué? _

…_Porque fue el día en que te conocí. _

La primera hoja no decía mucho, relataba sobre cómo se habían conocido, pero algo llamó desde un principio mi atención, además claro del hecho que eran dos hombres. Todo el escrito estaba dirigido hacia la persona que conoció, escrito como si se lo estuviera contando a él, considerando que la libreta parecía un diario, era bastante extraño ese hecho.

Miré al alrededor, había cajas abiertas por todas partes, algunas sobre el suelo y otras más a mi espalda aún sobre la cama. Debía terminar ese día de recolectar todo, pero la manera en la que estaba narrado aquel texto y el sentimiento que se expresaba en él me incitaba a continuar, así que sólo cambié de hoja.

Misma caligrafía, mismo tipo de narración.

_Una semana habías dormido junto a mí en la cama, cuando estabas despierto te alejaba lo más que podía evitando cualquier tipo de contacto contigo, no solía permitir que las demás personas me tocaran, ni siquiera Dadan o Makino, ellas estaban conscientes de mi situación y no insistían en hacerme cambiar de opinión, aunque varias veces hablaron conmigo al principio, terminaron por acostumbrarse y aceptar mi decisión. _

_Justo cuando había pasado la primera semana de tu llegada a la casa hogar, llegó el momento de realizar la actividad mensual. Ir al parque. A pesar de ser muchos, las encargadas de ahí, junto a las maestras que ayudaban en el día y algunas señoras voluntarias nos llevaban a alguna parte fuera de la casa._

_Cuando llegamos al parque la mayoría comenzó a jugar futbol. Como era mi costumbre me aparté y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol en el que aún alcanzaban a observarme para que no me llamaran la atención. Entonces te acercaste. _

—_¡Zoro, ven a jugar con nosotros! —Dijiste emocionado al llegar corriendo hacia mí. _

—_Estoy bien, ve a jugar tú —mi respuesta no fue amable en absoluto, y aún así, tu imperturbable sonrisa estaba ahí, dibujada en tu rostro como si fuera un tatuaje. Comenzaba a fastidiarme. _

—_Me quedaré contigo —decidiste sentándote a mi lado. _

_Yo tenía ocho años y un muy mal carácter para mi edad, tú tenías seis y parecías la alegría personificada, aún así no te separabas de mi lado desde que llegaste. _

…_Y eso me fastidiaba. _

_Hasta ese día no había permitido que tuvieras contacto conmigo, cuando intentabas por algún motivo acercarte o tocarme te alejaba de formas groseras sin conseguir que entendieras, volviéndolo a intentar después. _

—_¿Por qué llevas siempre ese pañuelo sobre tu cabeza, Zoro? _

_Sabía que preguntarías, tarde o temprano lo harías y yo, no iba a contestar. No tenía obligación de hacerlo. _

—_Vete a jugar —elevé la voz. No te asustó._

_¿Qué cosa podía asustarte?_

—_Incluso cuando duermes… _

_Debo admitir que tu observación me sorprendió, nunca pensé que pudieras darte cuenta… por eso detestaba a la gente cerca de mí. Los demás chicos no se sentían en confianza ni siquiera de hablarme, mucho menos se atreverían a hacerme esa pregunta._

_Esa tarde no te apartaste de mi lado, exclamaste una y mil veces lo aburrido que estabas, pero nunca te fuiste. Aún cuando te dije que lo hicieras. Cansado de mis rechazos, supongo, te dejaste caer sobre el pasto, acomodando tu cabeza sobre mi pierna tomándola como almohada para poder dormir un poco. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensó, pero no me moví. _

_Fue una sensación… extraña, pero agradable._

El sonido de mi celular anunciando un mensaje nuevo me sacó de mi lectura. Dejé el diario junto a mí en la cama y me retiré de la habitación pues lo había olvidado en la pieza contigua donde yo solía dormir.

Me encontré con un mensaje de Nami, ella se había ofrecido a ayudarme a empacar y también prestarme su carro para la transportación de todas las cosas, las más simbólicas irían a la cripta familiar con mi padre, sólo algunas, las demás las donaría en alguna casa de ayuda.

—Ésta lectura tendrá que esperar —dije para mí mismo y cerré el diario, dejándolo en mi habitación para leerlo cuando volviera en la noche.

_La primera noche que te asignaron una cama en la habitación de los niños de tu edad me sentí liberado. Por fin podía quitarme el pañuelo de la cabeza por lo menos para dormir, cuando creí que todos dormían lo retiré y me cubrí por completo con una manta._

_Está de más decir que el sentir el movimiento de alguien colándose desde mis pies hasta recostarse a mi lado y abrazarme desde la espalda, casi me mató de un susto._

_Te sentí rodearme por la espalda, me quedé helado, me ibas a descubrir. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías. Dado que no podíamos hablar fuerte, giré mi cuerpo y apenas murmurando para que no nos descubrieran te dije que te fueras a tu cama._

—_Pero ésta es mi cama. _

—_No, ésta es mi cama —reclamé. Estaba nervioso—, ve a dormir a tu sitio. _

_Una simple puerta nos separaba de los niños dos años menores. Por eso sin problema la atravesaste._

—_¿Qué es esto? _

_¿Sonará exagerado si te digo que casi se detuvo mi corazón cuando sentí que tomabas con una de tus manos mi… cola? _

—_¿Es… tuya? – preguntaste serio, tirando un poco de ella como queriendo descubrir que no estaba pegada a mi cuerpo._

— _Lo es, deja de tocarla y largo de aquí —volví a repetir. _

_Era extraño pero no quería ver tu rostro de rechazo como el de los demás. No tenía ganas de escuchar a una nueva persona reírse o decir alguna broma tonta sobre lo diferente que era._

A este punto de la lectura me sentí tan… tuve que cerrar el diario y prendí el televisor, necesitaba distraerme así que terminé levantándome y yendo a la cocina. Saqué todos los ingredientes para preparar la comida que a mi padre tanto le gustaba y que sus últimos días ya no podía comer. No tenía hambre, sólo quería hacer algo que me hiciera pensar en él, algo que me hiciera pensar que él seguía en su habitación y pronto saldría a quejarse sobre algún mesero o cliente que le hubiera hecho pasar un mal día en el trabajo. Porque así era el viejo, siempre tenía alguna queja para compartir en nuestra hora de la cena.

Terminé de cocinar y serví dos platos, dejé uno a la cabeza de la mesa donde era su lugar, después me senté al lado derecho. Y en silencio comí recordando años atrás.

—_¡Que genial! —elevaste la voz y con una mano rápido cubrí tu boca. Me mirabas a los ojos, parecías emocionado aún, con mi mano libre hice un ademán de que guardaras silencio y te vi asentir—. ¿También tienes orejas? ¡Wooow! —habías bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo pero aún estabas asombrado, con emoción subiste ambas manos a mi cabeza y tocaste mis orejas, al principio con cuidado, después tiraste de una quizás para ver si eran de verdad y eso me dolió, así que te aparté con un manotazo. _

—_Ve a tu lugar a dormir —volví a regañar. Tu reacción ante mis orejas y mi cola no fue la que había esperado, aún cuando los demás eran igual de pequeños que tú o menores, su reacción había sido diferente, de rechazo al igual que las demás personas que he conocido._

—_¿Por qué tienes orejas y cola? ¡Yo quiero unas también! —seguías con el mismo tema y no lograba que bajaras la voz lo suficiente para que no nos escucharan. _

—_Baja la voz, y ve a dormir ya. _

—_Pero aquí quiero dormir —un puchero de tu parte me hizo suspirar en silencio. _

—_Si te dejo dormir aquí, ¿Te callarás de una vez? _

_Asentiste emocionado y me abrazaste con fuerza. Te empujé separándote de mí y me miraste inflando las mejillas, molesto. Me giré en mi lugar y te ignoré. Aunque debí suponer que no te iba a importar porque de inmediato volviste a abrazarme por la espalda. _

_Yo debía saber que los demás me rechazaban por ser alguien diferente, pero en aquel entonces era un niño, con todo y mi carácter malhumorado no pareciera de alguien de ocho años, no dejaba de ser un niño que sólo esperaba la aceptación de otros, recibiendo incontables rechazos por tener rasgos distintos a la mayoría. _

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, éste diario... Di una hojeada rápida para ver en la parte superior de las páginas si había escrito el año junto a la fecha en alguno, pero no, en unos cuantos aparecía una fecha, quizás en la que lo escribió, pero en ninguno logré encontrar el año.

Con más curiosidad que al principio, continué mi lectura, deseaba saber qué había pasado con ésta persona, ahora más que nunca.

_Pasó un año, yo tenía nueve y tú siete, para ese momento ya te habías ganado a todos en el lugar, incluso a las voluntarias que iban a ayudar en nuestra salida de cada mes, ellas te adoraban. Debía admitir que no eran los únicos, porque para mí te habías convertido en alguien muy cercano. _

_Aquella noche después de enterarte de mi condición, fue todavía más difícil alejarte de mi lado. _

—_¡Yo quiero unas orejas como tú! —decías importándote poco si había alguien más. _

—_¡Basta! Ya cállate de una vez —trataba inútilmente de mantenerte a raya con tus comentarios, sin embargo, me era imposible—. No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. _

—_¿Y puedes convertirte en animal? _

_Debo admitir que tus preguntas me causaban gracia. Pero fue mi turno de explicarte lo poco que en ese entonces conocía sobre mi condición. Había leído en un artículo que esto le sucedía sólo a una mínima parte de los hombres en el mundo, siendo sólo menos del 5% los que lo padecían, y no estaban seguros de dónde provenía o por qué pasaba, pero en su mayoría eran personas que desde el nacimiento ya traían consigo aquellos rasgos animales, muy pocos lo desarrollaban en la pubertad cuando venía todo tipo de cambios hormonales, entonces su gen animal salía a flote y se mostraba físicamente. _

_Para mi desgracia yo nací con estos rasgos y por lo que pude escuchar una ocasión cuando hablaban Dadan y Makino, fue mi papá quien obligó a mi madre a entregarme en adopción, como él no tenía ese tipo de rasgos y ella tampoco, dedujo que había sido consecuencia de un engaño por parte de ella. No fue sino hasta bastantes años después cuando la ciencia comenzó a avanzar que descubrieron que era la madre la portadora del gen, pero sólo se desarrollaba en los varones y no en mujeres._

_¿Cuántas veces te habían descubierto amaneciendo en mi cama? _

_Eran incontables las veces que estando dormido, te llevaban de regreso a la habitación donde debías estar, pero siempre solías regresar. Te regañaron gracias a eso, y aún así cada noche cuando todo estaba en silencio bajabas de tu cama con tu almohada entre los brazos y llegabas hasta la mía. Sólo sentía tu peso crear un movimiento suave en mi cama, entonces con un brazo abría la cobija y te abrazaba para arroparte junto a mí. Lo más curioso de la situación fue que a pesar de mi renuencia al toque de los demás, terminé por acostumbrarme a que antes de quedarnos dormidos, buscaras mi cola y la envolvieras con una de tus manos, cada noche. _

_A pesar de ser un niño menor que yo, no había nada que te causara miedo, hiciste sufrir a Dadan y Makino mil y un veces con tus travesuras, como aquella ocasión en que te lastimaste bajo el ojo, quedándote sólo una cicatriz. Aún así, un día cuando llovía fuerte, te sentí llegar más temprano a la cama conmigo, como era costumbre te abracé y te sentí temblar ligeramente antes de que ambos termináramos dormidos. _

_Y eso se volvió una costumbre, dormir abrazados hasta que amanecía._

—_No me voy a quitar el pañuelo, Luffy, deja de molestar con eso —te regañé aquella vez ya que insistías con el tema. _

—_Es que no entiendo para qué lo sigues usando, si yo tuviera esas orejas dejaría que todos las miraran —dijiste orgulloso y feliz al imaginar algo así. _

_Siempre habías sido así, era difícil borrarte esa enorme sonrisa del rostro. Ni siquiera podía imaginar una expresión diferente en tu rostro. _

…_Y sin quererlo, una ocasión fui yo quien la causó. _

¿Tenías este diario guardado a propósito verdad, viejo? Pregunto al aire como si me pudieras escuchar. Desde el inicio me intrigó bastante al leer la primera línea, pero nunca esperé algo como esto.

_Habían pasado cuatro años desde que llegaste y nuestra cercanía era tanta que Makino se había dado por vencida y ya no intentaba enviarte a tu cama, incluso se la habían cedido a otro niño que llegó, dejándote oficialmente dormir a mi lado. _

_Mi carácter se había suavizado y todos lo notaban, incluso dejé de usar el pañuelo en mi cabeza y lo llevaba siempre atado a uno de mis brazos para usarlo otra vez si era necesario. Los demás chicos se acercaban a mí a causa tuya, algunos intentaban tocar con curiosidad mi cola o mis orejas y nunca se los permití, el único a quien dejé que lo hiciera fuiste siempre tú. _

_Un par de meses después de cumplir los doce años sabía lo que me esperaba y tenía miedo, no quería pero eran las reglas. _

—…_Lo siento, Zoro —me dijo Makino con una expresión triste y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Debes dejar todo listo porque mañana a primera hora vendrán por ti —dijo ella caminando hacia afuera de la habitación compartida donde dormía. Como todavía era la hora de la comida tú estabas en el comedor peleando con los demás mientras les robabas su ración como era tu costumbre—. Son las reglas, lo siento —repitió un segundo antes de salir._

_Sólo asentí. Recuerdo haber empacado lo más rápido que pude la pequeña mochila que me llevaría con mis cosas, después las dejé bajo la cama. Esto sí que iba a doler y no deseaba ver tu expresión antes de irme. _

_Me dejé caer sobre el colchón mirando hacia la cama que estaba sobre la mía, cerré mis ojos al sentirlos arder, sabía que este día iba a llegar pero no lo deseaba. Cubrí con uno de mis brazos mis ojos respirando profundo en un vano intento por no llorar, pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, cuando escuché que alguien venía las limpié y entonces sentí tu cuerpo brincar sobre el mío._

_Te sentaste sobre mi estómago, ahí estabas tan sonriente como todos los días. Sonreí un poco. _

—_¿Estuvo buena la comida? —Pregunté más que nada por dejar de pensar en lo mismo para que no notaras mi tristeza, aunque en el fondo cada minuto del día estuve pensando en lo mismo y disfrutando de tu presencia porque quizás sería la última vez que te vería. _

—_¿Por qué no fuiste a comer? —Preguntaste haciendo un gesto típico de un niño haciendo berrinche. Estiré mi mano y acomodé un poco tu cabello hacia atrás para mirarte a los ojos. _

…_En ese momento no podía pensar en nada que no fuera lo mucho que te iba a extrañar y en cuánto te necesitaba a mi lado. Pero sabía que estarías bien, aquí todos te querían y tú los querías también, así que aun cuando la despedida fuera difícil, porque sabía que lo sería, estaba seguro que te repondrías. En cambio yo… _

—_Estaba ocupado —contesté sentándome. _

_Me recargué en la pared más cercana, procurando mantener tu cuerpo así como estabas desde que llegaste de comer, sentado sobre mí regazo mirándome de frente. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando el palabrerío que salía de tu boca, sabía que decías algo de los chicos con los que habías discutido por la comida y de cómo Dadan te había llamado una vez más la atención por tu comportamiento, pero tu voz poco a poco se alejaba de mi mente. _

_Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en cuánto habías crecido en esos cuatro años, pensaba en lo mucho que te quería y lo importante que eras en esos momentos para mí. Me permití acariciar tu cabello mientras te miraba reír y mover tus manos haciendo ademanes para resaltar lo que me contabas. _

_Tus manos sobre mis orejas me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

—_No me estás escuchando —dijiste molesto, tirando un poco de ellas. Quise apartarte pero intensificaste tu agarre y después sentí que tus dedos las acariciaban—. Son muy suaves… —dijiste—. ¡Déjame tocar tu cola! —exigiste elevando la voz, yo la moví como la extensión que era de mi cuerpo y la colé por debajo de tu camiseta para hacerte cosquillas, cosa que logré fácilmente, sabía lo vulnerable que eras a esa acción, y al ser una cola parecida a la de un gato pero mucho más larga, estaba peluda y suave, y causaba esa sensación de cosquilleo cuando tocaba la piel. _

_Aquella tarde nos la pasamos encerrados ahí, para sorpresa mía no pediste que saliéramos a jugar con los demás, parecía como si tú también supieras que esto era una despedida, ya que en ningún momento te apartaste de mí. Cuando cayó la noche como todos los días dormiste tomando con una de tus manos mi cola. _

_En cuanto sentí que había bastante luz en la habitación desperté, miré a mí alrededor y todos seguían dormidos ahí, por lo que traté de levantarme con mucho cuidado de no despertarte, el problema era lo fuerte de tu agarre sobre mi cola. Fue una tarea complicada pero al final logré soltar tu agarre y echando mi mochila al hombro salí rápido de ahí. _

_Apenas bajaba las escaleras hacia la habitación de Dadan cuando te escuché tras de mí. _

—_¿A dónde vamos, Zoro? —Preguntaste al verme con la mochila. Tallabas uno de tus ojos y parpadeaste varias veces debido quizás a la intensidad de la luz de la mañana._

—_Ve a dormir, Luffy. No te preocupes. _

—_¡Yo quiero ir con Zoro! —Dijiste bajando descalzo las escaleras hasta llegar a la mitad donde seguía parado, y en vez de tomar mi mano, tomaste la punta de mi cola con una de tus manos. _

—_Luffy, no puedes acompañarme, ve a dormir, estarás bien —dije acariciando tu cabello. No quería prometerte que más tarde te vería como cuando me iba más temprano que tú a la escuela, porque no era verdad y lo último que te dijera no sería una mentira. _

—_¿Zoro estás listo? Llegaron por ti —anunció Dadan saliendo de su oficina con otra señora que no reconocí junto a ella. _

_Mi respuesta inmediata fue voltear a ver tu rostro. No me mirabas, veías directamente a Dadan como si ella tuviera que explicar lo que sucedía, después de unos segundos tu mirada buscó la mía y tu sonrisa eterna se había borrado. Eso me dolió y no sabes cuánto. _

—_¡Yo voy contigo! —dijiste enérgico apretando el agarre sobre mi cola. _

—_No lo harás, Luffy, Zoro debe irse ya. _

—_¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? —Preguntaste elevando la voz. _

—_Vas a estar bien, Luffy, pronto llegará una familia que te adopte —dije tratando de reconfortarte. Sabía por Makino que habían llegado ya un par de familias interesadas en ti a lo largo de ese tiempo, pero que habías luchado tanto por no separarte de mi lado que desistieron para no hacerte infeliz. Yo estaba siendo un obstáculo para tu felicidad en esos momentos. _

—_Luffy, no debes estar descalzo, ve a ponerte algo —exigió Dadan con voz fuerte pero quebrada. A ella le dolía verte así. _

—_Me cambiaré, haré lo que sea pero yo iré con Zoro —dijiste aún sosteniendo en tu mano derecha mi cola._

—_Luffy, no hagas esto —te pedí. _

—_¿Por qué te vas? —tu voz quebrada y tus lágrimas rodando por tu rostro provocaron un nudo en mi garganta, esas lágrimas que estuve conteniendo toda la noche mientras te abrazaba fuerte estaban amenazando con salir justo en el momento menos indicado. Yo era el mayor, yo debía mostrar fuerza por ambos. _

—_¿No has notado que soy el mayor? —te pregunté limpiando tus lágrimas con una mano mientras me disponía a explicarte el porqué tratando de que comprendieras—. Eso es porque no puedes estar mucho tiempo aquí, ésta es una institución en la que cuidan a los niños, cuando llegas a los doce años se considera que eres un pre-adolescente y entonces te mandan a otra institución con otros chicos de tu edad. En dos años si no te adoptan, quizás te vuelva a ver ahí a donde te manden, estarás bien. —te repetí una vez más, queriendo convencerme a mí mismo de ello. _

—_¿Me vas a esperar ahí? —Preguntaste calmándote un poco._

—_Ahí te voy a esperar, Luffy —me acerqué y te abracé, eras menor que yo no sólo en edad sino también en estatura, así que me permití darte un beso en la cabeza y apretar fuerte tu cuerpo. _

…_.Era la despedida que no había querido tener. No podía estar seguro que te mandarían al mismo lugar que a mí cuando cumplieras los doce años, pero haría lo posible por volvernos a encontrar, porque te había dicho que así sería._

Solté un suspiro, la escritura era tan melancólica que me abrumaba de pronto, jamás había leído algo así, y la verdad es que no comprendía del todo por qué mi padre la tenía aquí, pero ahora no sólo la historia de Zoro me tenía intrigada, deseaba saber más, porque estaba seguro que mi padre tenía más de un motivo, aunque ya me había demostrado uno. Y quizás el principal.

Después de levantarme por algo para tomar, regresé a mi posición cómoda para leer, intrigado más que nunca ante lo que tenía enfrente, pero ya faltaba poco, no quedaban muchas hojas escritas.

_Tenía catorce años y medio cuando te volví a ver. _

_Gracias a la confianza que habías infundido en mí, ya no escondía mis rasgos animales y siempre los mostraba importándome poco las miradas morbosas que me dirigían algunas personas que aún no estaban acostumbradas a las personas como yo. _

_Un día cuando salí de la escuela, llegué a la casa hogar al mismo tiempo que otros de ahí que tenían la misma edad e iban en la misma clase. Me dirigí a la habitación que ocupaba y al entrar sentí a alguien correr hacia mí y tumbarme. _

—_Zoro, Zoro… —escuché tu voz alegre llamarme, abrazándote a mí—. Te estuve esperando. ¡Mira, tengo orejas y cola como tú! —dijiste emocionado separándote un poco hasta permitir que me sentara en el suelo contigo aún sobre mi cadera._

—_L-Luffy… —no cabía la sorpresa en mí, era una sensación tan agradable tenerte conmigo otra vez, que ignoré lo que dijiste y te abracé fuerte, hundiendo mi rostro en tu cuello y aspirando con fuerza ese aroma que me había hecho tanta falta durante esos casi tres años._

_Me separé de ti cuando sentí algo suave y peludo colarse bajo mi ropa y acariciar mi estómago, creando una sensación cálida que recorrió mi cuerpo, por lo que aparté rápido aquello, notando que en verdad, era una cola larga como la mía pero era oscura, negra al igual que tu cabello y tus… orejas. _

—_¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? —mi asombro era demasiado, tanto que no me permitía preguntarte lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué te había pasado? ¿Cómo había pasado esto? _

_Entonces recordé lo que leí cuando apenas era un niño, algunos hombres desarrollaban sus rasgos animales cuando entraban a la pubertad, y tú ahora estabas entrando en esa etapa al tener poco más de doce años, casi trece. _

—_Son geniales, ¿verdad? —Preguntaste aún emocionado—. ¡Te extrañé, Zoro! —dijiste abrazándome una vez más. Esa tarde me permití estrecharte tanto tiempo como fue necesario para creer que estabas ahí, y que además, te habían mandado a ser mi compañero de habitación. No importaba que hubiera más personas ahí, si estabas tú, con eso me era suficiente. Yo nunca creí en casualidades, todo eso tenía que ser obra de Dadan._

_Y la rutina había vuelto, pero ésta vez era un poco diferente, a pesar de que tu cama era la que estaba sobre la mía, por las noches bajabas y me abrazabas, pero en vez de tomar con una de tus mano mi cola, enredabas la tuya a la mía durante toda la noche y eso me hacía tener una sensación muy cálida en mi estómago. No quería prestarle demasiada atención a lo que pudiera ser, así que sólo te abrazaba y me dejaba llevar._

_Los dieciocho años era la edad máxima para estar ahí, ya después de eso tenías que buscar un trabajo y arreglártelas por ti mismo, a menos que te quedaras ahí pagando una cantidad mínima como renta. Teniendo yo diecisiete comencé a pensar en eso, no estaba dispuesto a dejarte otra vez, así que debía pensar bien lo que iba a hacer. _

—_Luffy, ¿Te irás conmigo cuando me vaya de aquí? —Pregunté una noche acariciando tu cabello y tus orejas, acción que te gustaba que hiciera para quedarte dormido._

—_Sí, iré contigo a donde sea, Zoro —tu respuesta rápida y sin vacilar me hizo sentir bien. No estaba dispuesto a hacerte pasar por problemas para que vinieras conmigo, así que haría las cosas bien. Me quedaría ahí pagando renta por dos años hasta que tú pudieras legalmente irte conmigo._

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que mis pensamientos te incluyeron en mi futuro, en mis planes a corto, mediano y largo plazo. Estabas en cada una de las situaciones que imaginaba. Nuestra amistad comenzó a cambiar conforme crecíamos, ya que juntos descubrimos muchas cosas. _

_El día que cumpliste quince años saliendo de mis clases fui por ti a la escuela, esperé un par de horas a que salieras y te invité a comer. Yo trabajaba de medio tiempo para poder ayudarme a pagar la escuela, y guardé bastante dinero esa ocasión sabiendo lo mucho que comías. Parecías feliz después de arrasar con la comida en el buffet al que fuimos._

_Llegamos unas horas más tarde de lo normal, aunque avisé previamente a los directores de la casa para que no hubiera problemas. Al llegar te festejaron con un pastel, como era la costumbre para que el cumpleaños no pasara desapercibido. Cuando la pequeña celebración terminó subimos a la habitación, nuestros compañeros aún no llegaban así que nos dejamos caer sobre mi cama. _

_Ahí fue donde las cosas dieron un giro que en realidad no me esperaba._

—_Zoro… —estuvimos un rato recostados uno junto al otro sin decir realmente algo importante, sólo manteniendo enredadas nuestras colas como solías hacerlo siempre, entonces parecía que ibas a preguntarme algo serio._

—_¿Qué pasa, Luffy? —Contesté mirando la cama sobre nosotros sin interés._

—_Hoy alguien en la escuela intentó… hacerme… cosas —confesaste logrando que me sentara y girara a verte de inmediato._

—_¡¿Qué cosas?! ¿Quién fue? —Recuerdo claramente haber sentido la sangre arder en ese momento—. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Dónde te tocó? —Pregunté adelantándome pues tú no decías nada._

—_Me tocó el estómago, y quiso darme un beso pero en la boca —dijiste inocente—, pero no quise, yo sólo dejo que Zoro me toque. _

_Aquella afirmación me dejó helado. Yo nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas contigo, aunque quizás te referías al hecho de dormir abrazados o cuando besaba tu cabello o tu frente._

—_No dejes que nadie te toque si no es lo que tú quieres, ¿entendiste? —Dije serio, me sentía muy molesto pero volví a recostarme a tu lado—. Y mañana iré a tu escuela y me dirás quién fue la persona que trató de hacer eso._

—_Tengo curiosidad —dijiste de pronto luego de unos minutos en los que me había calmado. _

—_¿De qué? —Te pregunté algo enojado al imaginar a alguien besándote._

—_De besar a alguien. He visto a muchos en la escuela hacerlo y parece que les gusta. _

—_Luffy, todo a su tiempo, cuando llegue alguien con quien desees besarte, vas a sentir la necesidad de hacerlo, y sólo tienes que acercarte a esa persona y hacerlo, si te corresponde te regresará el beso, sino… ya encontrarás a alguien más —dije riéndome un poco de tener ésta plática contigo. Aunque pensar en ello me dejaba inquieto._

…_Pero nada me dejó tan inquieto como sentir tus labios sobre los míos, era un beso que no exigía, apenas colocaste tus labios sobre los míos y los dejaste ahí sin moverlos, se notaba que era tu primer beso, pero yo no deseaba robarte eso._

—_¿Qué haces, Luffy? —Cuestioné más por inercia que por nada. Noté tu mirada triste y te sentí recostarte una vez más a mi lado como al principio. _

—_¿…y si no quiero encontrar a nadie más? —Preguntaste en respuesta a lo que acababa de decirte._

_Esa pregunta tuya me hizo perder la razón, me incorporé un poco hasta quedar sobre ti con ambas manos al lado de tu cabeza y acerqué lentamente mi rostro al tuyo, apenas dejando un espacio suficiente para ver tus ojos antes de hacerlo._

—_¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres? —Pregunté. _

_Mi respuesta fueron tus manos subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a la nuca para atraerme hacia ti, yo no tenía mucha experiencia en esto pero parecía que más que tú, sí la tenía._

_Y ese fue el primer cambio que dio nuestra relación. Esa vez me permití saborear tus labios de manera suave y lenta, un contacto que inició siendo tierno sólo con el fin de mostrarte lo que me habías pedido, pero en algún punto de la situación se me fue de las manos y pronto me vi robándote hasta el aliento, enredando nuestras lenguas y girando un poco la cabeza hasta profundizar aún más nuestro contacto, logrando que respiraras por la nariz de manera agitada. _

_Me separé casi de un brinco cuando me di cuenta que mi cola se había metido por debajo de tu camisa y acariciaba tu estómago, tratando de colarse bajo el pantalón. Eso era ir demasiado lejos y me asusté ya que no era un movimiento que hubiese pensado, sólo sucedió. _

_Permanecí sentado en el suelo con el rostro entre las manos tratando de calmar ese calor tan intenso que había despertado en mi cuerpo. Nunca hasta ese día sentí algo así tan fuerte. Pero sólo empeoraste las cosas bajando de la cama y gateando hasta donde estaba. Te vi ahí, sentado en el suelo frente a mí, mirándome todavía sonrojado por el beso._

_Moviste tu cola enredándola en mi tobillo bajo el pantalón, acariciando mi pierna y subiendo poco a poco por mi piel, cerré los ojos y centré toda mi atención a ese suave toque, hasta que desperté de mi ensoñación y te miré. _

…_Sólo podía pensar besarte otra vez. Pero pude contenerme. _

—_Esto no está bien, Luffy. _

—_¿Por qué? _

_Tu pregunta me dejó pensando un poco, no sabía realmente porqué no estaba bien, pero suponía que era porque crecimos juntos y debíamos vernos como hermanos, sin contar lo más importante, ambos éramos hombres._

Después de describir su primera vez con Luffy, cosa que no leí a detalle por obvias razones, había una parte en la que se notaba que varias hojas habían sido arrancadas, después otro par de hojas con la misma escritura.

_Sabía que a pesar de nuestras diferencias tú nunca me habías juzgado. _

_Y luego de diez años viviendo juntos después de salir finalmente de la casa hogar. Me habías demostrado que no necesitaba a nadie más, podíamos ser tan felices como quisiéramos teniéndonos el uno al otro. Sin embargo después de muchos estudios, y a pesar de todos los medicamentos posibles, la esperanza de vida de una persona como nosotros no pasaba de los treinta años._

_Y para mí había llegado el momento. Pero antes de irme comencé éste diario con el afán de que supieras todo lo que he sentido por ti, porque creo que el decirlo no es suficiente. Quisiera no volver a dejarte solo como cuando cumplí doce años, pero es inevitable ésta vez, aunque no quiero que te sientas triste por mi partida, porque estoy seguro que otra vez nos volveremos a encontrar después de esto._

_Odio las despedidas, es por eso que preferí hacerlo oficial por éste medio, para no ver tu rostro antes de irme, porque no soportaría una vez más verte llorar a causa mía. _

_Te amo, y aún cuando te lo he hecho saber de distintas maneras y me has hecho decírtelo más veces de las que yo creería necesarias, escribirlo una última vez me parece adecuado._

_Te voy a estar esperando allá a donde vaya. Aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, espero que tardes mucho tiempo en alcanzarme, que tú sí puedas vivir una vida larga llena de experiencias buenas, quizás en estos años encuentren esa ansiada medicina que le permitirá a la gente como nosotros extender su esperanza de vida muchos años más. _

…_No te preocupes, vive feliz, porque no importa qué hagas o cuánto tardes en llegar, ahí estaré esperándote, sólo busca el árbol con la sombra más grande porque de seguro estaré durmiendo bajo él. _

Debía admitir que sus últimas palabras lograron crear un nudo en mi garganta, no puedo creer que hayan tenido una esperanza de vida de apenas 30 años, esa medicina que menciona Zoro se descubrió hace treinta años más o menos, unos cinco años antes de que yo naciera.

Eso me daba una idea de lo viejo que era éste diario. Me pregunto si Luffy logró vivir más tiempo. Apenas esa pregunta asaltaba mi mente cuando al girar la última página escrita por Zoro noté una pequeña nota escrita por alguien más, no era la letra de Zoro.

_No debo culparte por dejarme antes, Zoro. Pero no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que significa levantarme cada mañana sin sentir la calidez de tu cola enredada a la mía, tu cuerpo abrazando el mío… Me haces tanta falta. _

_Han pasado dos largos años en los que no he sido capaz de mirarte porque te has ido, me dejaste por segunda vez, pero a diferencia de la primera, ésta sí fue definitiva. Estoy siguiendo tus pasos, ahora yo llegué al límite de la esperanza de vida, y como si el destino estuviera riéndose de nosotros, finalmente el medicamento que podría alargar nuestra vida está en pruebas, quizás falten algunos años más para que salga a la venta, pero no importa, aún cuando hoy estuviera disponible no lo compraría, porque lo único que deseo es estar una vez más a tu lado. Sostener tu mano, enredar nuestras colas y sentir tus labios sobre los míos._

_No creo poder mantener más tiempo mi sonrisa, esa sonrisa que cada día se vuelve más falsa. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, Zoro? Te pedí que me llevaras contigo, como aquella vez cuando yo tenía diez años y tú doce, deseaba irme de una vez, no quería que tus brazos dejaran de envolverme, no quería que perdieran esa calidez que era tan tuya. _

…_Pero tuve que aceptar que te fueras y que te prometí vivir hasta el último momento. Pero esto ya no es vida sin ti, sólo espero el día en que todo esto termine para verte una vez más. Cuando tenía diez años y te fuiste, creí que esos dos años serían los más lentos de mi vida. _

_Me equivoqué. _

_No hace falta que esperes más, ya voy hacia ti, Zoro. _

Sentí los ojos arder y una lágrima caer por mi rostro, era quizás patético una persona como yo en éste estado, pero no podía evitarlo, había sido demasiado emotivo, pensar en que ellos pudieron haber tenido la misma esperanza de vida que tengo yo si hubieran nacido unos años más tarde.

Esto era lo que mi padre quería que yo leyera, ¿por eso tenías guardado éste diario, verdad? Deseabas que me diera cuenta lo afortunado que era por vivir ahora, cuando las personas ya estaban acostumbradas a ver a gente como yo caminando por la calle, no importaba si teníamos cola y orejas cual felinos, se había vuelto algo normal, algo que no provocaba discriminación como la que vivieron Luffy y Zoro en los años en que ellos crecían.

Desde niño había crecido en una sociedad que poco a poco aceptaba a las parte de la población con rasgos felinos, pues habíamos crecido, sólo un poco, pero ahora era el 10% de los hombres alrededor del mundo, con una esperanza de vida igual que la de cualquier otra persona, tomando únicamente una vitamina diaria que estaba al alcance de cualquiera.

Me sentí incluso hasta culpable. Pero era un sentimiento tonto, lo sé. Por mera curiosidad seguí pasando página tras página hasta que algo llamó mi atención y entonces sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se nublaron debido a las lágrimas que los llenaron.

_Quizás no lo dije a menudo, pero te amo, quizás no lo demostré lo suficiente por trabajar día y noche, pero en verdad estoy orgulloso de ti, de cada uno de tus logros, Sanji. _

_Cuando naciste, una enfermera del hospital se acercó a mí y me entregó éste viejo diario, no dijo mucho, sólo que lo leyera y que esperaba que algún día fuera de utilidad para ti, Luffy fue su paciente. Ella lo hizo porque al igual que Zoro, naciste con esos rasgos animales. Yo no tenía esos rasgos y de no ser por éste diario, no hubiera comprendido la verdadera situación por la que pasa alguien que es distinto a la mayoría._

_Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento sentí rechazo por ti, te amé desde el momento en que vi tus ojos azules abrirse y hasta el momento en que mis ojos se cierren, hasta ese momento aún te voy a amar. _

_Hubiera querido que nuestra despedida fuese menos tormentosa, pero ésta enfermedad es demasiado cruel, te va consumiendo poco a poco, y fuiste testigo de eso. Te pido perdón porque no fui capaz seguir luchando y mejor abandoné el tratamiento, pero deseaba morir con un poco de dignidad, ¿sabes?_

_Te amo, Sanji, y deseo con todo el corazón que pasen muchísimos años antes de volvernos a encontrar. ¡Que sean muchos, hijo! _

—Estúpido viejo —hablé en voz alta, tratando inútilmente de contener un poco las lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro. Cerré el diario y lo apreté con una de mis manos, mirando su pasta de piel vieja.

Me conocías tan bien, que aun después de partir dejaste un mensaje que sabías que llegaría a mí.

—Yo también te amo —respondí al aire, sabiendo que donde quiera que estés, serás capaz de escuchar mi voz.

**.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhёna HîK¤—

"_La melancolía es la felicidad de estar triste"  
Víctor Hugo_

_—_

No me queda mucho que decir, más que agradecer porque me divierto muchísimo escribiendo estos retos, y mi recompensa llega el día de la publicación, ya que tengo 5 historias para leer, todas ZoLu, -esa es la mejor parte-

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión respecto a éste escrito. De antemano gracias por haber leído y también por dejarme su comentario.


End file.
